The Story of the Twin Skeletons
by LordNekoSama
Summary: "I miss you..." "I need to see you..." "How long will we be like this?" /262784518-the-story-of-the-twin-skeletons-the-cold-is-not-my
1. The Cold is Not My Friend

Water rushed around me as my sight went blurry. I felt the soothing, wet fingers grasp around my body and moisten my clothes. My bones rattled at the cold, my skin dissolved as the water peeled it off softly until my veins and muscled shown and the water found themselves underneath. I opened my eyes, despite then feeling like lead, and saw another person, a boy that looked just like me. He looked at me with the same icy blue eyes I have.  
Wait, how do I know how I look like?  
I look harder and see the water is doing the same to the boy and we were surrounded by glass. I could see a faint reflection of myself and the faint, blue eyes.  
So that's how...  
I see golden hair float in front of my eyes and I try to lift my arm to touch it, but I couldn't reach it. My arms couldn't move, the pressure was too stronger.  
I looked back at the boy and he look back at me. I feel my hand automatically reach up and touch the glass, just as the boy does. I see not skin or muscle or veins, but bones.  
The cold water seeps in my bones and then my eyes are forced shut and everything is black. I can't feel anything, but-what felt likes seconds later- I opened my eyes and I see the boy again. His face is full of worry.


	2. Escaping to Who Knows Where

"Grab my hand," he says to me quietly while holding out his right hand.  
I don't know what to say so I take his hand. He turns around and yanks me out of the bed I was laying on. We begin running through a large white corridor with red lights blinking and sirens going off.  
Just what exactly is going on?  
Suddenly, five men come out of a side hallway with guns. They were dressed in all white and had helmets on. "Don't move," the one in the front said.  
I felt the boy let go of my hand for a second.  
 _When I count to three, run down that hallway with the double doors and don't look back._ I heard him say.  
Wait, did he just use telepathy to talk to me?! That's impossible!  
 _Nothing is impossible._  
 _ **Get out of my thoughts!**_ I told him.  
 _Tsk, I wish I could. Just do as I say. I'll tell you what to do after, okay?_ He says.  
I gulped and nodded.  
 _One_  
The men got closer and put their guns to the side, except one.  
 _Two_  
I feel sweat beads drop down my forehead as they got closer.  
 _Three!_  
I sprinted down the corridor as I heard a large boom from the boy. I didn't bother looking back for I knew my life is in danger-kinda. I was finally at the end and slammed the doors open to only find water in a perfect half circle around me. I looked around in awe and put my hand on top of it.  
The door slammed open and the boy was there. He looked the door and pulled my hand to the edge of the water and blocked me from going anywhere, but into the water. He put something in my hand.  
"Listen to my instructions!" He began. I nodded. "I'm gonna push you into the water, I want you to go to this place, okay?" He says. I nod. "I'll be right behind you." I nod once more. He turned to look at the door and the thumps of the boots. "Move quickly!" He states.  
"Wait, before we go, what's your name?" I ask.  
He smirks. "L37," he answers. "But call me Len."  
I smile. "I'm R17," I tell him. "Call me Rin."  
There was a bang on the door and we both looked at it. He looked at me. "Ready?" He asked. I turned toward the water.  
"Ready..." I answered. I felt his hands in my back shove me into the water.  
 _New York, New York. Thirty-first street..._


	3. Step One into Blending In

I fell for a short time and found myself face first on a hard street where there was nothing but tall, dark walls looming over me. I was soaked to the bone. My clothes clung to my sling and what only made it worse was the water falling from the sky and hit me like ice shards.  
I looked at the paper and walked out of the dark street and see other people milling around with giant hats on sticks. I looked around and read a sign that was by the street I was on. _Main st._ is what it said. I walked out and started to walk to the nearest giant wall with two glass doors. I pushed them open and sat down on a couch and looked at the person at the counter.  
"Um...do you need a towel?" She asked.  
I nodded my head.  
She went to the back of the room and pulled out a big towel and gave it to me. "Here," she said to me. Suddenly, she pointed to a tiny door. "That's the bathroom, go clean yourself up some more," she tells me.  
I get up from the couch and walk over to the door and open it. No one was in there so I went into the larges stall and stripped myself of my white dress and dried my body.  
I heard the door open and then clothes were slung over the door. "Put these on," said the woman from before and then she left.  
When I was fully dried I put everything on and got out of the stall and went into the lobby and the woman was there before. I handed her the towel and sat down on the couch, but away from where I was sitting before.  
The woman sighed. "Listen, I don't know you and I have to go home soon so either leave or go to the police office," the woman says.  
I nod and get up from my stop and just as I was about to leave the woman stopped me.  
"Here," she says and hands me a hat on a stick. "You can use my umbrella."  
Umbrella? What an odd name for a hat on a stick. Just what planet am I on?  
"Thanks..." I say quietly. I open the door and walked outside then opened the umbrella. I walked in the direction of most of the people.  
Okay, now that we blend in well and have an acquaintance, we should be doing well from here on out!


	4. This Ain't a Robbery, It's a Damn Fight

I kept walking until I see a giant board making out words that read "Subway." I wasn't sure what kind of Subway I should walk into-since there was two- so I walked into the one with green letters. There was a man there in a visor and green clothes.  
"Hello, welcome to Subway. How may I help you?" Said the man depressingly.  
I pulled out the paper and showed it to him. "How do I get here?" I asked.  
The man sighed. "Take the other Subway and take the blue line of cars on the map, then wait for three stops and get off," he explained. "That's all I know..." He finished.  
I nodded and put the paper in my pocket. "You have my thanks," I say to him and give him a small bow. I walk out of the Subway and go to the other one and see millions upon millions of people milling around.  
I looked at the map and saw a blue line. I went to where the blue line was, but there was a man that asked for money. I looked in my pockets and found three dollars. I handed him the money. "This is all I have," I tell him.  
He nods. "This will be more than enough. Keep two," he says and takes one. I go through a thingy and see a train just arrival.  
People begin exiting the train and get on it, too. I get on the train.  
So he said wait for three stops? I can handle that! From not being completely bored, I hope.  
I take a seat and look around at all the odd looking people.  
A man with a beard who is humming a tune while not wearing shoes or a shirt. Frankly, it was quite disturbing...  
A woman with millions of body piercings and tattoos and (obviously) black-dyed hair. She was also on the chubby side-but I'm not one to judge.  
I look at  
My hands and see them flicker from flesh into bone. I wonder if other people can see this when it happens.  
I look to the person next to me- a girl that looks about my age, but with longer blonde hair in a side pony-tail who is next to a girl with teal hair. They seem to be conversing about something, but it is hard to make out what they are saying.  
I decide not to pay much attention to anything, but to regain intelligence.  
One times one is one  
Two times one is two  
Three times one is three  
Okay, simple enough, I guess.  
Two times two is four  
Four times four is sixteen.  
Sixteen times sixteen is two hundred fifty-six.  
Two hundred fifty-six times two hundred fifty-six is sixty-five thousand, five hundred thirty-six.  
Okay, my intelligence level is some what stable...  
The train stops and a lot of people get off, but not much get on.  
So far, there is only the hippy man, the emo lady, the two girls, and a man who looks like he has a gun in his invisible beard-yes, he has no beard.  
It's silent for a moment., but then the man with no beard and probably has the intention to kill gets up and sits by the tealette.  
"Hello," he says to her.  
"Um, hello?" She replies and gives her friend a quick glance.  
"I came over here to tell you that you look beautiful, darling," the man says creepily and smiles at her.  
I try to keep my cool.  
Suddenly, the lights start to flicker and the train stops.  
 _ **Oh god...**_  
 _What?_  
I freak out. _**Len! Oh my god! Where have you been?**_  
 _More importantly, where have you been?_  
 _ **That can wait!**_  
"How strange," says the weirdest man. He puts his hand on the real girls thigh. "You interest me..." He says in a soft tone.  
"P-please stop..." The girl says in a frightened tone.  
I'm trying to keep my cool, but-I swear on the holy gods of fruits and vegetables- if he goes any farther...  
"Why, darling?" He says even softer.  
There we go!  
I got up from my seat and the lights entirely went out. I walked over to the man and took him by the collar and held him up. The lights went back on.  
"Look, smart ass, the girl said stop so stop!" I shout.  
The man laughed sickly a bit. "Oh? Jealous, are we?" He says.  
"Better watch what you say to people like me," I say to him.  
He smiles slyly.  
I punch him in the face and I hear a sharp crack. I through him in a seat away from the two girls and I.  
I sit back next to the girl with my legs crossed and my arms folded.  
The trains starts moving and the lights snap back on.  
I close my eyes and begin doing math in my head again, but, before I knew it, the bus had stopped for my time and I jumped off and headed toward the nearest place for directions.


	5. Miku, Neru, and Odd Places to Go

"Wait!" I heard a voice say and the girl that almost got raped was attached to my arms.  
 _ **Is there anyway I can teleport?**_ I asked.  
No answer.  
Weird, he always seems to answer.  
"What?" I asked.  
She looked down. "Well, thanks, and if there is anyway for me to help you and repay you in anyway, I'm open," she offered.  
"Yeah, sure..." I said under my breathe.  
Ask _her for help!_ Len said.  
 _ **Oh okay, so now you answer**_ I said bitterly.  
No answer.  
I handed her the piece of paper Len had given me. "Can you please take me here?" I asked.  
She looked at the paper and her face went pale. "W-why would you wanna go here?" She asked as her hands trembled.  
I crossed my arms. "I'm meeting someone..." I tell her.  
She nods. "I shall take you there!" She says and grabs my hand and shakes it. "My name is Miku Hatsune," she said.  
I nodded.  
"I'm Rin," I say back. She looks at me and I look back. "What?"  
"And your last name?" She asks with a slight giggle.  
"Um... I don't have one?" I say back.  
She shrugs. "Very well then," she says and let's go of my hand. "Let's be on our way then!" She says with a smile.  
Suddenly, the blonde figure was there. "Miku! We don't wanna be late!" She says and takes her hand.  
Miku stopped. "Neru, this is Rin, we will be escorting her to her destination," Miku tells her.  
I nodded.  
"Well, let's go then!" Neru said.


	6. The Blue Dragon and The Dragon Tamer

I laid my head in the seat of the train and thought about how much I missed Len. No, this isn't a sappy love story, it's just that he helped me so much that I feel as if I needed to repay him. Like an arm for an arm, stuff like that. Except, you know, I hope he gave me an arm, not a leg, or else we are screwed, more or less, me...  
I pushed the hair out of my face and looked at Miku. She seemed oddly familiar, but I just couldn't quite place my finger on where I've seen her. I guess, the same thing is with Neru. I know them...yet... I don't... Now Len, he seemed more then just a person that I met for the good. He seemed... Real... He seemed... Like... He _lives_ inside of me. Like he _is_ a part of me, as if I would die if he were to die, something along those lines, you know?  
Well, I don't know, this entire plan is weird and confusing... But, hey, what else is new? I mean, it's just what was on my bucket list!

-Wake up in water

-Escape with a cute guy that's connected to me

-Get separated from him

-Be lost

-Find a cute girl who's getting raped and save her

-Find cute guy

Yup, just the life of a regular...  
It was at that moment I realized...  
I had no fucking clue what my own damn age was...  
Shit, I could be fourteen! Maybe twenty! A sixty year old that doesn't age in the face! Maybe I'm one million years... La gasp!  
But in all seriousness, I'm going to fake it and say I'm twenty-four!

-Legal drinking

-Legal driving

Wait, how'd I know that?  
My thoughts were interrupted by a sudden jerk of the train and a loud speaker screeching in a horrid tone, " _tHerE has bEeEn SOme MaLfunTionssS plEASe StAyY CaalM."_  
I sighed and then heard a noise that was rather odd.  
I heard Neru sigh. "Miku, shall we take him on?" She asked.  
Miku shook her head and then whispered something to Neru, then Neru nodded.  
I got up. "Fine, I'll do it..." I told them. I got up and walked to the front of the train, where the conductor was at. I looked at the window and there was a giant spider there. I sighed once more and climbed a ladder while I left the conductor just staring at me in alarm.  
I followed the spider, I had to crawl though.  
Damn, how am I gonna get him? He's going too fast.  
Suddenly, I felt myself melt, like I didn't have any skin or anything! I was...  
Water!  
I was a giant puddle that was probably going the same speed, if not faster, than the spider. Soon, I caught back up to him and I went into human form and jumped down from the train-since it was the end. I could feel eyes staring at me, but ignoring them was the only safe move right now.  
The spider stood there and stared at me.  
I closed my eyes.  
He's going right.  
He's going on the wall.  
He's going to get me with his web.  
I opened my eyes and he was just standing there.  
Then he moved. Just as I predicted. As soon as the web was going to get me, I jumped high into the air and ran to the spider.  
Now what? I'm not super human, what am I going to do?  
Then it occurred to me...  
I am super human...  
I punched the spider and I heard cracks and popping inside he spider. I jumped back and it was still alive.  
How am I going to kill this thing?  
"Hard, isn't it?" Said a voice. It was Neru, she was standing next to me with her necklace in her hand. I didn't even notice the necklace until now.  
"Are you like me?" I asked.  
She shook her head. "Hardly, but do you know who is like you?" She asked.  
I was about to ask who, but then Miku was there and her skin was scaled, she let her hair down and it looked more like a blue fire then teal hair. "Now, mistress?" She asked.  
Neru nodded and then the necklace sparked blue and then it was open with fire.  
Suddenly, Miku's fists turned blue with fire and she raced towards the limped spider and punched him, hard, twice, then he burned, he burned a LOT until he was only ash.  
After Miku was done, she looked at us and the flames went away and he scales disappeared along with her hair looking like fire. Miku tied back up her hair in pigtails then came back over to us.  
"Sorry to steal your thunder, Rin," she said with a smile.  
"Are we-" I began, but she interrupted.  
"We aren't the same, I'm a cross between a human and a dragon, and you are... Well, I'm not one hundred percent sure, but we are alike. Neru is also merely my master, a dragon tamer," she explained.  
I nodded.  
"Shall we get back on the train?" Neru asked.  
We both nodded and go in through the back.


End file.
